Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled/Skins
This is a list of all skins from Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled. There are three tiers of skins: Default, Exotic and Legendary. Unlike other items in the game, tehre are no Basic tier skins. *'Default' skins are the default appearance of each character. *'Exotic' skins share the same models and animations as default skins, but with a different color schemes. They can be unlocked for most by winning races and a few others by progressing through the Adventure mode. Exotic skins are marked down with purple-colored text. *'Legendary' skins have unique models and podium animations for their characters. They can found in the Pit Stop. Legendary Skins are marked with gold-colored text. Exotic and Legendary skins can only be used after their character has been unlocked. Crash Bandicoot Crash_Team_Racing_Nitro-Fueled_Crash_Bandicoot_Icon.png|Crash Bandicoot Unlocked by default Shiba Crash|Shiba Crash 1 race win Blue Hyena Crash|Blue Hyena Crash Adventure unlock Skunk Crash|Skunk Crash 10 race wins Retro Crash|Retro Crash PS4 exclusive Aviator Crash|Aviator Crash 100% reached in Adventure mode Scuba Crash|Scuba Crash 2500 coins at Pit Stop Biker Crash|Biker Crash 2500 coins at Pit Stop, first Grand Prix Star Crash|Star Crash Nitros Oxide Edition exclusive Electron Crash|Electron Crash Pre-order exclusive Dr. Neo Cortex Crash_Team_Racing_Nitro-Fueled_Doctor_Neo_Cortex_Icon.png|Dr. Neo Cortex Green Cortex Blue Cortex Red Cortex Ninja Cortex Robo-Cortex Pharaoh Cortex Star Cortex Electron Cortex Tiny Tiger Crash_Team_Racing_Nitro-Fueled_Tiny_Tiger_Icon.png|Tiny Tiger Tiny Doberman Tiny Cheetah Tiny White Tiger General Tiny Football Tiny Tiny Biker Coco Bandicoot Crash_Team_Racing_Nitro-Fueled_Coco_Bandicoot_Icon.png|Coco Bandicoot Blue_Coco.png|Blue Coco Lynx_Coco.png|Lynx Coco Purple_Coco.png|Purple Coco Retro_Coco.png|Retro Coco Princess_Coco.png|Princess Coco Beach_Coco.png|Beach Coco Star_Coco.png|Star Coco Electron_Coco.png|Electron Coco Dr. N. Gin Crash_Team_Racing_Nitro-Fueled_Doctor_N._Gin_Icon.png|Dr. N. Gin Blue N. Gin Green N. Gin Yellow N. Gin Ballerina N. Gin Chef N. Gin Crash Test Dummy N. Gin Dingodile Crash_Team_Racing_Nitro-Fueled_Dingodile_Icon.png|Dingodile Gorilla Dingodile Camo Dingodile Panda Dingodile Hazmat Dingodile Beach Dingodile Painter Dingodile Polar Crash_Team_Racing_Nitro-Fueled_Polar_Icon.png|Polar Grizzly Polar Panda Polar Red Panda Fisherman Polar Pura Crash_Team_Racing_Nitro-Fueled_Pura_Icon.png|Pura White Tiger Pura Cheetah Pura Black Cat Pura Musketeer Pura Penta Penguin Ripper Roo Crash_Team_Racing_Nitro-Fueled_Ripper_Roo_Icon.png|Ripper Roo Green Ripper Roo Yellow Ripper Roo Pink Ripper Roo Gentleman Ripper Roo Papu Papu Crash_Team_Racing_Nitro-Fueled_Papu_Papu_Icon.png|Papu Papu Red Papu Papu Purple Papu Papu Green Papu Papu Komodo Joe Crash_Team_Racing_Nitro-Fueled_Komodo_Joe_Icon.png|Komodo Joe Red Komodo Joe Green Komodo Joe Purple Komodo Joe Komodo Khan Pinstripe Crash_Team_Racing_Nitro-Fueled_Pinstripe_Potoroo_Icon.png|Pinstripe Yellow Suit Pinstripe White Suit Pinstripe Purple Suit Pinstripe Gangster Pinstripe Fake Crash Crash_Team_Racing_Nitro-Fueled_Fake_Crash_Bandicoot_Icon.png|Fake Crash Chipmunk Fake Crash Racoon Fake Crash Pink Fake Crash Cowboy Fake Crash Nitros Oxide Crash_Team_Racing_Nitro-Fueled_Nitros_Oxide_Icon.png|Nitros Oxide Lady Bug Nitros Oxide Beetle Nitros Oxide Watermelon Nitros Oxide Hot Rod Nitros Oxide Shower Cap Nitros Oxide N. Tropy Crash_Team_Racing_Nitro-Fueled_Doctor_Nefarious_Tropy_Icon.png|N. Tropy White N. Tropy Black N. Tropy Purple N. Tropy Digital N. Tropy Crunch Crash_Team_Racing_Nitro-Fueled_Crunch_Bandicoot_Icon.png|Crunch Husky Crunch Rottweiler Crunch Dalmatian Crunch Dirt Bike Crunch Racer Crunch Krunk Krunk CTRNF.png|Krunk Jungle Krunk Flamingo Krunk Yeti Krunk Small Norm Small_Norm_Icon.png|Small Norm Bandit Small Norm Golfer Small Norm Kabuki Small Norm Big Norm Bignorm.png|Big Norm Bandit Big Norm Golfer Big Norm Kabuki Big Norm Nash Nash_icon.png|Nash Orca Nash Mahi-Mahi Nash Clownfish Nash N. Trance Crash_Team_Racing_Nitro-Fueled_N._Trance_Icon.png|N. Trance Green N. Trance Yellow N. Trance White N. Trance Life Saver N. Trance Real Velo Crash_Team_Racing_Nitro-Fueled_Real_Velo_Icon.png|Real Velo Aqua Real Velo Yellow Real Velo Red Real Velo Geary GearyCTRNF.png|Geary Blue Geary Green Geary White Geary Zam Crash_Team_Racing_Nitro-Fueled_Zam_Icon.png|Zam Red Zam Purple Zam Yellow Zam Bulldog Zam Zem Crash_Team_Racing_Nitro-Fueled_Zem_Icon.png|Zem Aqua Zem Violet Zam Black Zem Punk Zem Tawna Tawna.png|Tawna Watermelon Tawna White Tawna Safari Tawna Motorsport Tawna Ami Ami.png|Ami Honey Bee Ami Summertime Ami Raccoon Ami Motorsport Ami Megumi Megumi.png|Megumi Bubblegum Megumi Beach Megumi Lemonade Megumi Motorsport Megumi Liz Liz.png|Liz Pop Liz Pink Liz Ocelot Liz Motorsport Liz Isabella Isabella.png|Isabella Mermaid Isabella Neon Isabella Racer Isabella Motorsport Isabella Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled